BAT: Getting Together
by bubbagumpxi
Summary: A Little story of how Beck and Cat get together, in my world. This will be followed with other stories of the Victorious gang. I own no canon roles. Enjoy my writing!


Fanfiction: BAT

Beck waited in his RV. Looking over his script for the tenth time. The guy who was always calm, had lost it. Maybe because of everything that had happened, with him and Jade. He knew it had been over four weeks, and he didn't have any more feelings towards her, but it was that feeling of being there for someone that he missed.

Annoyed and frustrated, he called Cat. He would've called Tori but he didn't want to make Jade jealous, or give her any more reasons to hate her. Cat had generously accepted to help him with his script. It was an important piece but it had two main parts. Usually he could manage it, to parts or not, but as he, somehow, had no patience, it was easier to have someone help him. And that's where Cat comes into it.

Him and Cat had a special friendship, there were times where people thought they loved each other. Beck loved being there for her, like a sister, but not like a sister.. It was confusing. Yet, slowly Beck's feelings for Cat were changing. Instead of seeing a cute little red-head, he'd see a beautiful, unique girl, who he wanted to himself.

There was a knock on the door, so Beck went to answer, not being able to resist fixing his hair on the way. As Beck opened the door, a big, bright smile welcomed him. Beautiful, he thought. Only dismissing it afterwards.

"Heyyyyy Beck!" Cat squealed, then giving that usual cute little laugh. "Can I come in?!" she said, nearly shouting.

"Only if you behave.." Beck teased, winking at her then stepping aside.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Cat screamed, offended. But Beck just laughed.

"It means you are aloud in my RV. Now come in." Beck said smiling, making a hand gesture for Cat to enter. Cat giggled and walked in.

Beck's RV was a mess. But, a cool mess. As in, even though there was hardly any room, with the clothes and stuff cluttering the floor, everything seemed in it's place. Somehow, Cat found her way to the couch, obviously remembering where it was last time she was over. Cat couldn't help feeling a little awkward though. Last time she was over, so was Jade. Jade is Cat's best friend and at the time, she was Beck's girlfriend. When Beck and Jade broke up, things didn't feel right. It took a while for everyone to adjust. Beck picked up two scripts in annoyance, having ripped them a bit over the past hours. He handed one to Cat. She looked at it in worry, seeing it all crumpled up, but decided not to mention anything.

"Do you play a pirate?" Cat asked Beck in hope.

"A pirate would have been so much easier. So, no." Beck answered with a sigh. "I play a guy, who is running through New York, which is getting attacked. He is nineteen, tall, dark hair and so on. Through out the film he's been a bad ass-" Beck stopped at a squeaking noise.

"You said a bad word." Cat whispered, giggling at the end.

Beck couldn't help but laugh a bit as he carried on, "As I was saying, he has been..bad through the film. Doing stuff he wasn't supposed to, and it's his fault New York is getting attacked by supposed Aliens" he finished.

"That sounds scary. Do I play the Aliens?" the red head asked in fear.

"No, you play a girl I've been protecting." Beck said quickly, setting his script down. Rushing slightly, Beck began to stack cushions at certain areas, then two pillows on the floor by the couch. "This, is our.. obstacle course. We'll do the scene where we are running through the city, Aliens shoot down and Leah, your character, has a near death experience. That sound ok?" he said very fast.

"That's a lot of words, but ok." Cat giggled, twirling her hair. But suddenly she furrowed her eyebrows, "Am I your girlfriend?" she asked with wide eyes.

This hit Beck as a surprise, until he realized the girl was talking about the play, "No. Well, not officially. But the two really like eachother." he finished. Taking one final look at his script, he held it in one hand. Placing himself and Cat in the right positions, they were ready. "Ready to start?" Beck asked Cat, turning his head towards the flaming red head.

"Yup!" Cat said in a giggle, pumping her fists in the air the same time. "Lets do it!" she screeched.

This made Beck laugh. He could never figure out where her whole enthusiasm came from. She was nearly always happy, Beck had no idea how she did it. But respected her for it none the less. Clearing his thoughts, Beck got ready to act.


End file.
